


Adore You

by Nishinoyas_Bae



Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, They finally confess, Volleyball Dorks in Love, part 3 of 3 part series, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyas_Bae/pseuds/Nishinoyas_Bae
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi confess their mutual love for each other
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Adore You

Iwaizumi has never felt more run down then he does right now. There is a constant shiver running through his body, his blanket providing next to no warmth and he feels weak, unable to move from his spot on the couch. He’s been this way since last night, barely able to move in time to make it to the bathroom. His parents are out of town for the week for some kind of romantic getaway, the ace wasn’t really listening when they were telling him. His sole entertainment was the outdated television which only had a handful of shows, he couldn’t find the strength within himself to get his phone from his room upstairs. Stairs just seem too _complicated_ right now.

Around him, the air is stale. Windows sealed to allow no new air or cool breeze through the house and his blinds are closed, leaving the teen in a constant state of darkness. He wasn’t even really sure of the time. _Wonder if practice was good today._ The coach has been particularly hard on them this last week, and him showing symptoms for a cold was an invitation for coach to go easier on him. If anything, he seemed to go harder, pushing Iwaizumi to his breaking point.

He’s brought out of his head when he hears the doorhandle shimmy, _if this is how he dies, how pathetic. Can’t even defend himself._

“Iwa-chan?” At the sound of Oikawa’s cautious voice, Iwaizumi let’s out a relieved sigh. He licks his dry lips, feeling his throat creak at the thought of talking and the sound dies in his throat. A moment later, Oikawa and his ruly brown hair enter Iwaizumi’s line of vision, blocking the cooking show playing on tv. “What are you doing, silly? It’s dark and cold in here.”

Oikawa has never seen his friend in such a state, sweating and red-faced while shivering at the same time, a thin blanket tucked between his legs and the thick deep green jumper he gave him for Christmas wrinkled against his weak frame. The captain can feel a tug at his heart. _Poor Iwa-chan, even sick like this, he’s still so handsome- no, no! No time for thoughts like that!_

Olive green eyes follow Oikawa around the room, watching as the male pulls the blinds apart and opens the windows. Iwaizumi groans, turning his head away from the sudden brightness, and Oikawa can’t help but giggle.

“Have you eaten today?” He’s answered by a slow shake of a head before it disappears under the blanket and Oikawa _desperately_ wants to squeal. _So cute! He’s too cute! Like a little baby!_ He doesn’t know how to cook much, but he does know the basics of how to make leak and potato soup as it’s what his own mother makes for him when he’s feeling under the weather.

As he makes his way into the joint kitchen, Iwaizumi peeks from under the blanket, seeing the captain is still sporting his jersey and his knee braces since he came straight after practice, and it makes his heart skip a beat. _What did he ever do to deserve you?_

What was silence in the abandoned home turns melodic as Oikawa hums to himself, keeping his hands busy as he works and telling himself to not look at the man on the couch. _If he starts staring, he won’t stop. Then the soup will be burnt and nothing will get done._ His fingers tremble as he cuts the potatoes into cubes and he forces himself to take a deep breath. _Being around Iwaizumi isn’t new, why is it suddenly so hard to be near him? Is it his messy hair? Or glossed over eyes? Is it the fact that for once, Oikawa is taking care of him? A strange concept._

Iwaizumi can’t see what his captain is making, but he can smell it. And there’s a buzzing in his stomach. He wants to blame the food, although he knows it isn’t the case. He’s being saved, _once again._ God, he could stare at him forever. _So pretty._

It doesn’t take long for the food to cook, and Oikawa is mostly proud of himself. It looks pretty good, and it’s the first time he’s ever cooked it by himself. He pours it from the pot into a bowl, grabbing a spoon from the utensils and makes his way over to Iwaizumi. With one hand occupied, he wraps his arm around the sick teen to prop him against the back of the couch, grabbing a throw cushion to keep him upright.

Iwaizumi burns where Oikawa touches him, long fingertips lingering against his skin and he almost wants to close his eyes to savour the feeling. _Almost._

“Be careful, it’s hot.” Bunching the blankets into Iwaizumi’s lap, the captain kneels on the ground by the couch as the ace’s shaky hands bring a scoopful of potato into his mouth. Oikawa’s shoulders sag when the other male’s eyebrows scrunch, lips pursing after the bite, as though he’s struggling to get it down.

“Oh no, it’s horrible isn’t it? It’s the first time I’ve made it by myself, I knew I shouldn’t have put the –“ the rest of his words are mumbled against Iwaizumi’s knee as he pouts against it, not being able to help but feel defeated. _He just wanted to do one nice thing, its always him taking care of them and for once he wanted that to change._

“It’s fine, shitty-kawa. Good, even.” It’s a blatant lie, but Iwaizumi would eat this crappy soup for the rest of his life if it meant he would be there to cook it. _He went through so much effort_ ; the thought alone makes his stomach flutter.

_Even though he hates that shitty nickname, he’s glad he’s able to talk. That’s all that matters._ His brown eyes look up from the blanket, being met with deep green and there’s a genuine smile on Iwaizumi’s face. Small, but genuine. Oikawa’s heart could burst through his ribcage, but at least he’d die happy. “You’re lying.”

“Maybe, in future, I’ll be the one to cook?” His voice is scratchy, mostly due from not talking all day, slightly because there is a bump in his throat that comes with being around Oikawa; always afraid to say the wrong thing.

_Future? As in more meals together? Yes, a thousand times yes!_ He nods instead, leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi’s bony knee before slim fingers tug on the roots of his hair, bringing his face back into light. Iwaizumi is looking at him, a gentleness to his features that Oikawa can’t explain, but makes his body feel like a firecracker.

“Thank you. I didn’t expect you to come today.” The words carry weight in the otherwise quiet room, and Oikawa doesn’t miss the way his fingers stay buried in his hair.

“Of course I came, you wouldn’t expect my calls and the team were being extra mean to me since you weren’t there to do it yourself, and it isn’t the same you know? No-one is better at being mean to me than you, Iwa-chan.”

_Absolutely adorable, he is infatuated by him._

“Shut up, shitty-kawa,”

The setter begins to feel morbidly dejected, only wanting to do the right thing and be there for his _friend_ when Iwaizumi grabs his face, and with strength he didn’t know he had, pulls their faces together and he finds an excellent way to shut him up.

Both are careful of the terribly-made soup in the ace’s lap, and although Oikawa has kissed many of people before, none were quite like this. With rough hands, Iwaizumi is gentle and attentive and there is snot coming down from his nose to ruin this moment with Oikawa doesn’t care. He’s pretty sure he’s crying, but he doesn’t care. He’s been waiting far too long, and he’s probably going to get sick but at least Iwaizumi can cook for him.

Iwaizumi is the first to pull away, unable to breathe out of his nose and he’s smiling, wide and goofy and totally in love. If Oikawa were a computer, this would be the moment where he needs a restart, his brain totally malfunctioning at the fact that the man he loves _just kissed him!_

“Tell me to shut up, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you feel!  
> Maybe even ideas for future oneshots? Either Haikyuu or MHA related :)  
> You guys can also find me on my wattpad or tumblr (nishinoyasbae)


End file.
